Colapso por un Sueño Truncado
by kyonides
Summary: Cierta tarde de verano Oliver Atom decide correr un gran riesgo en un estadio en el que no son los locales. Esto le podía abrir el camino a otra copa cuya sede sería uno de sus lugares predilectos.


**Captain Tsubasa  
Colapso por un Sueño Truncado  
_ por Kyonides_**

Esa tarde de sábado, Tsubasa **Ō**zora se batía a duelo en el campo en el "gran estadio" Orange Bowl. Le tocó enfrentarse a un equipo A de la Región Tica en la segunda fecha del certamen de la Confederación de Futbol, la magnífica Copa de Oro. Lo único que se les había dicho era que esos contrincantes no eran formidables, pero sí les encantaba complicarles las cosas a los rivales. El director técnico de la selección nipona, un tal Guimaraes, los conocía muy bien porque él los había hecho clasificar a dos Copas del Mundo, según el aseveraba de manera jactanciosa. Tsubasa tenía en mente lo que se le había advertido, se podía explotar sus debilidades y solo debían ser buenos observadores. "Créanme que lo demás vendrá de rebote", le explicó su D.T. mientras su asistente se encargaba de la traducción al japonés.

—Supongo que estoy aquí vistiendo la camiseta de mi nación porque he de contribuir a esta causa, la de los Guerreros Azules. De ganar este y el siguiente encuentro, podremos clasificarnos o ser invitados a participar en la Copa América, donde me podré enfrentar a ese equipo de ensueño de Brasil —pensaba "Oliver Atom" para hallar la fuente de su inspiración futbolística.

Justo en la sala de los comentaristas, ubicada en un estudio de un canal nacional de la Región Tica, los comentaristas le cedían el turno a su invitado para que con sus palabras tan elocuentes le inyectara más emoción, dramatismo o polémica al encuentro. En ese momento Oliver debía cobrar un tiro libre que les habían pitado a favor. Más inmerso en la lucha por el balón estaría el jugador Kojirō Hyuga, quien ya había pedido el pase a su compañero, y esperaba que le diera chance de cabecear el balón con dirección al marco. De un momento a otro el comentarista invitado habló sobre la tensión imperante en el campo.

—Me parece que aquí el joven Tsubasa, mejor conocido en Occidente como Oliver Atom, lo está pensando para lanzar el balón cual rayo solar al delantero Kojirō, quien solo tiene un número menos en su camiseta. Se trata de la número nueve. Lo más seguro es que cree que la defensa del conjunto tico va a aplicarle la paralizadora en cuanto noten que se le acerca el balón. No me extrañaría que en una de tantas le haga una señal para que se reubique y reciba ahí el balón pionero, pionero en el desarrollo de futuros baluartes del deporte.

—Disculpame, Brock, sé que eres un criador de primer nivel y todo y un buen observador, pero esa afirmación fue...

—Ash, regresa a aquí de una vez que Brock otra vez está comentando el partido.

—Pues sí es cierto, Misty. Ahí estuvo oyéndolo y creo que lo ha hecho al mejor estilo Pokemon.

—No creí jamás que le permitirían participar en la transmisión deportiva.

—No, si yo tampóco lo creía para nada, en especial por ser él un criador Pokemon. Creo que lo afectó la vez que fuimos con May y Max a la feria en las afueras de Ciudad Mauville. Ahí se puso a hacer que era un lanzador profesional de penales. Hasta Torkoal lo intentó sin éxito...

—Así que de ahí venían sus ganas de asistir a ese estadio virtual...

—Estoy seguro de eso porque hay cosas que las miradas o las posturas no pueden ocultar. Yo sospecho que lo que pretende Oliver es no arriesgarse tanto y hacer un pase para asegurar la anotación de la mano de Kojirō.

—¿Qué opinás vos de eso, Pilo?

—Diay que sí, que tiene razón. Lo que él no ha dicho aún es que este número diez va a meterle un zapatazo que en apariencia irá directo a su delantero, pero que en los últimos momentos la bola va a ganar más efecto y va a hacer como un quiebre hasta llegar a los pies de Lo... De Taro Misaki... ¿Lo dije bien?

—Pues sí, Pilo. Si tenemos la lista correcta, sí, él sería Taro Misaki.

—Ah. Di, tons está bien, Hernán. Es que por poco le termino diciendo Lotaro, porque no sé cómo se me metió en la mente que estaba por ahí ese famoso jugador alemán que se llamaba Lothar. Del apellido si no me acuerdo, pero era parecido a otro nombre por ahí. Quién sabe, tal vez eso me ocurriera porque este se está armando semejante jugadón.

—Ahí me disculpan por meter la cuchara —dijo Brock tratando de no perturbar mucho el ambiente—, pero todo luce como si ya se fuera a desencadenar todo y podremos salir de dudas.

—Claro que sí. Es más, vos, Hernán, vas a tener que invitarnos a nosotros dos a una cena... Hubiera dicho que con una birrita, pero la verdad es que yo ya no le hago a esas cosas.

—¿Y por qué venís con eso, Pilo?

—Diay porque estás viendo ahí no más a un jugadorzazo que está afuera del área y no lo querés admiitir. Así que vaya alistando la plata que eso estoy casi seguro que va a terminar en un golazo, de los que nuestra selección rara vez nos ofrece.

—No, no. Yo sí lo veo claramente, Pilo. Por eso estoy de acuerdo con vos y Brock aquí presentes, pero no tanto con lo de la cena, ahí si viera que no los apoyo.

—Ah, verdad, solo así lo admite. No quepa duda de que no aceptaste el trato porque te dio la miedititis, la miedititis que está agobiando a nuestros defensas por ver que este Oliver ya cobró la falta.

—Esto tiene que resultar... ¡Vamos balón! Permite que el efecto de la rotación te haga girar —meditaba Oliver con demasiado ahínco esperando que la suerte lo acompañara— para que Taro te reciba y los aleje a ellos de Kojirō. Solo así tendrá la oportunidad de anotar el tanto que nos hace falta para salir de este incierto empate a cero goles.

—Mae. ¡Mae, Luis! Ponéte vivo —vociferaba un jugador tico que militaba en Italia—, que allá está corriendo el nueve.

—Sí, tranquilo, Tumita. Vea, mae. que ya voy a cerrarle el paso.

—Bien la ha hecho Tsubasa —se dijo Taro a sí mismo con cierta alegría—, ahora solo me toca atraer las marcas y disparar en el momento justo... Se van acercando... Están más cerca... Ve donde Kojirō de inmediato.

—Por fin, aquí viene el balón. Estuve a punto de gritarle a Tsubasa porque creí que no pretendían hacerme el pase, pero parece que no tuvieron otra alternativa... Ahora solo me falta dominar el balón y...

—Pu... Mae, me está agarrando muy tarde. Diay ahora será a lo que salga. ¡Sí, señor!

—¡Arggg! Mi tobillo... Creo que se dislocó... Mi tobillo...

—Se acerca al marco el número nueve y se prepara para hacerla bajada y... ¡ Penaaal ¡Penal!

—Bueno, estimados televidentes, las acciones del partido se han vuelto a detener porque el señor árbitro trinitobagense ha decretado una falta dentro del área. Y qué peligroso es eso, Pilo, para la tricolor en momentos en que puede determinarse el rumbo del partido en tan solo una jugada. Tal parece que todavía no acabaron de darnos sustos.

—Ay, sí, Hernán. A pesar de que yo contara con esa cena, no dejo de preocuparme por lo mandado que es este Luis Marino. Es que.. Es que hay que decirlo abiertamente. Luis es un completo faulero, Él ha sido el único que en toda su carrera se ha caracterizado por complicarle las cosas a sus compañeros. Solo porque no alcanzó a Kojiro no sé qué, se fue de barrida a ver qué pasaba. La verdad es que mejor no hubiera hecho nada.

—Yo estoy contigo, Pilo —le dijo Brock antes de explicar sus motivos—. A esas alturas Kojirō no tenía un ángulo apropiado para rematar a marco con una patada voladora y anotar de un solo. Tal vez su defensa solo debía seguir corriendo y dejar que él botará el balón pionero...

—O cuando mucho habría sido solo un tiro de esquina —comentaba Hernán para aportar algo sobre la otra opción del defensa—, que no es muy tranquilizador que digamos, pero no nos tensaría tanto como este tiro de penal...

—Esto está más feo que ver un aguacero cerrado allá por Cartucho. Bueno, ya pa' qué llorar. Lo hecho hecho está. Ahora solo hay que persignarse y esperar que el lanzador esta vez sea tan malo como para mandarla a volar... No será tan furris como el toquecito del Chunche, pero con un poquito de suerte tal vez se la aproxime aunque sea un poco, lo suficiente para que no nos suba más la presión.

—La verdad es que he sabido que Kojiro es un jugador que se esmera por ser el mejor lanzador. Como él ya no puede ponerse de pie sin que se le vaya a hinchar el tobillo, quien lo ejecute no ha de ser menospreciado porque sentirá esa intensa presión del grupo sobre sus hombros. Tal vez Oliver...

—Bueno, Pilo, nuestro enviado, que se encuentra en el interior del Orange Bowl gracias a Aerolíneas Continentales, nos acaba de informar, pero muy recientemente, que el tirador va a ser precisamente este Oliver Atom, el de la camiseta número diez.

—Diay... ¿Qué esperaba, papito? Ni modo que fuera el nueve que no lleva ni cinco minutos lesionado fuera de los límites de la cancha, ja, ja, ja. También debo recalcar que ya se les viene encima la hora tatá y el once tico va a tener que ver qué hacen para salir de estos líos en los que solitos, solitos se meten. Es que si fuera que en ese momento los estaban presionando los nipones, se comprendería todo esto. Sin embargo, debo aclarar que nada de esto les pasaría si no se quedaran como embotados. Puede que se deba a que estén cansados, pero se supone, y digo que se supone que son profesionales, algunos de ellos jugarán afuera, pero en este estadio dan la impresión de que jugaron solo en canchas abiertas donde con costos hay árbitro y marcos.

Oliver Atom se maravilló al saber que desde el banquillo lo habían escogido para sacar al equipo adelante con un gol que marcaría la diferencia por el resto del que hasta entonces era un cerrado encuentro. Por fin había llegado el momento de aprovechar esa desconcentración típica del rival y traducir eso en un logro que hiciera relucir la casta de esos samurai que morirían en batalla por ostentar el máximo honor.

—Estpa bien, llegó la hora, Tsubasa —pensó el experimentado jugador nipón—. Creo que me conviene lanzarlo a la esquina superior izquierda, sí, lo más cercano de ese punto, pero he de tener cuidado. Este guardameta es reconocido por su repentina suerte al atajar o desviar los penales.

Sonó el silbato del juez de forma inesperada, pero eso no alteró la determinación de Oliver ni la necesidad de puntuar para darle un respiro a su selección y permitirles que se relajaran todos antes de llegado el tercer encuentro. Atom se deshizo de su inmovilidad y se puso a correr agarrando el impulso necesario. Porritas, el portero de los contrincantes, dudó por un momento y estuvo por lanzarse a su costado izquierdo, pero el efecto del balón delató las intenciones del mediocampista contrario y optó por lanzarse a la derecha aún si iba muy retrasado. Oliver logró enviar el pesado esférico al punto que anteriormente había designado y en su rostro se iba dihujando una pequeñita sonrisa.

—No puedo creer lo que mis agudos ojos acaban de ver —comentó Brock con un asombro tormentoso—. Este Porritas siempre pudo desviar la bola o al menos así parecía en primera instancia.

—Bueno, esperemos, Brock, a ver qué aparece en la repetición para analizarlo con más detenimiento. A ver si nuestros técnicos nos ayudan para que podamos repasar la jugada en unos momentos...

—¡Ahí está! De la que nos salvamos todos —exclamó Pilo con un tono más relajado— y nuestro Porritas también. Yo siempre lo he dicho, el horizontal es el mejor amigo de cuanto portero haya. Si no tuvieran esa suerte, no les quedaría más que dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa que se puedan imaginar, muchachos.

—Sí, tiene razón, don Pilo —aceptó Brock con calma casi absoluta o como producto de la resignación—, la primera toma era engañosa, el arquero ni siquiera alcanzó a rozar el balón, sí, el balón pionero.

—Por eso, queridos televidentes —dijo Hernán para solventar las dudas existentes—, no se cobrará ningún tiro de esquina, pues para alegría de todos los que estamos viendo el partido desde acá, la Región Tica, Oliver Atom del cuadro nipón ha botado la única o casi única opción de gol que han tenido en estos ochenta u ochenta y cinco minutos.

—Ahora solo nos queda rogar porque no pase nada en la hora tatá y esto se vaya rapidito en un ir y venir de la pelota sin que pase de la media cancha.

La camiseta número diez del equipo del Extremo Oriente se sentía realmente abatido por haber recibido la confianza de su gente, representada por sus compañeros y el apoyo que estos le habían brindado sin titubear ni por un segundo, para que al final del cobro se grabara en los anales de la historia de la Copa de Oro algo nefasto. Oliver Atom había desperciado la oportunidad de anotar y abrirle el paso a su selección para participar en un torneo del más alto nivel y al que él mismo añoraba asistir.

Desde las graderías un exjugador profesional de la región carioca lo vio todo con tranquilidad. No estaba contento por lo que le había pasado a su viejo alumno del Nankatsu, aquel que en ese entonces le rogara que lo llevara a conocer y a jugar en Brasil cuando se pudiera realizar ese largo viaje. En esos instantes se imaginó que Oliver volvía a ver cómo sus anhelos de visitar esas tierras se aplazaban de forma tan terrible. Todo era por azar del destino, que no se fijó en nada cuando eligió dedocráticamente a qué individuo le tocaba desfavorecer esa tarde.

—¡Uyyy! Lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Antemano lo sabía.

—¿Qué sabías ya, Misty? No recuerdo que mencionaras nada a ninguno de los que estamos en el Centro...

—Ese tal Oliver Atom es un completo incompetente, no nació ni para poder patear bien una simple pelota que no pesa la gran cosa. ¡Uyyy! Es que ese muchachito tan patético me va a oír! No le gustará conocerme.

—Cálmate, Misty. Recuerda que le estás hablando a un televisor más y que no nos pertenece.

En cuanto la pelirroja viajera se calmó lo suficiente, Ash se dispuso a ver cómo finalizaría el partido. No estaba seguro de si los nipones serían capaces de reponerse después de ese bajonazo que experimentaron en sus niveles de autoestima. Misty se levantó sin dar aviso alguno y se dirigió al mostrador para pedirle a la bondadosa enfermera que le regalara una hoja de papel y un lapicero.

Se podía observar bien en pantalla la forma en que Oliver había colocado sus manos para reclinarse hacia el frente y poder respirar. Aún no se le había pasado la congoja y mucho menos la profunda inseguridad que eso le generaba.


End file.
